This invention is related to snow plows; and more particulary, to pneumatic, plows for small vehicles.
Over time, a number of devices have been developed to plow snow from roads, driveways, and parking lots. These designs, typically large, heavy and cumbersome are designed for big trucks and pick-up trucks. Examples of this type of plow can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,483,641, 4,439,939, 2,694,267, 4,304,056, 2,867,921, and 3,214,138.
In the 1970's a number of factors produced a smaller size vehicle--the sub-compact cars and trucks. The size of these vehicles was such that existing plows couldn't be used with them, although for light plowing jobs i.e. driveways, sidewalks or small confined areas, these vehicles are ideal.
The problem of reducing the large plows to fit the smaller plows is two fold: First, the vehicles lack the heavy suspensions and extra weight of their larger counterparts; they also lack adequate room for extra batteries, larger alternators and the hydraulic systems commonly found in the case of larger plows. Second, the plows themselves cannot simply be shrunk down to fit these smaller cars. In effect, the plows have to be redesigned to do the job on a simpler level.
It is an object of this invention to produce a lightweight snow plow for use with small vehicles. A second object of the invention is to develop a new mounting system to provide proper distribution of the many forces on a snow plow blade that utilizes a new mounting system consisting primarily of a yoke arrangement that is connected to a swing arm assembly that makes a single point connection to the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is the use of an upstop device that prevents the plow blade from rising too high, thereby obscuring the headlights of the vehicle. As yet another object of the invention is the provision of an uplock device that is used to secure the blade in a raised position and to keep it in that position when not in use. The uplock will prevent the blade from dropping to the ground when the vehicle is being driven, which could pose to be a serious hazard to the vehicles and other vehicle on the road.
Finally, another object of the invention is the provision of a simple means to angle the blade when necessary.